And Your Bird Can Sing
by Obito-Wan Kenobi
Summary: One famous Sixties female singer meets The Beatles, and sleeps with four of The Beatles. Who is she? And which Beatle will she choose? Read on to find out! Rated M for adult contents in later chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to publish this story anymore. As you can read from the summary, it's a story of my favorite female Sixties singer with one of The Beatles. You have to find out who she is, and which Beatle will she choose. Have fun! :D**

**P.S. Thank you to Vanessa for suggesting me how to start the story! Love you! **

* * *

><p>Chapel Street, London<p>

August 6, 1965

"_Help! I need somebody!_

_Help! Not just anybody!_

_Help! You know I need someone!_

_Help!_"

It was the evening of the day—but it wasn't an ordinary day. It was the release of The Beatles' fifth album, _Help! _The Beatles were greeting their guests, and so were Brian and George while the tracks of their new album playing in the background.

And then John saw Brian talking to a really pretty blonde bird with a really nice smile, and a pair of nice breasts according to John. He licked his lips, and whispered to Paul, "Hey, Paul, do you see that pretty bird Brian's talking to?"

"Which one?" Paul immediately asked, and looked around the room to see Brian talking to the bird John was talking about. "I can't find her or Brian!"

"Can't find who?" asked George, curious.

"Just some bird," said John.

"A really pretty bird," said Paul with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Where is she? I want to see her, too, ya know!" said Ringo, looking around the room just like what Paul did.

"All of you are really blind, aren't you?" John asked, getting impatient. "Brian is standing in front of the door, talking to a really pretty bird!"

The other three Beatles looked at Brian, and they finally saw the pretty blonde girl John was talking about. She had a really sweet smile, but her eyes seemed very sad, even though she was smiling.

"Wow," George sighed, "she's really pretty…"

"Shut up, I saw her first, George," said John.

"I don't care if you saw her first! Brian is going to introduce her to us, and she's going to find me the most attractive Beatle," said George with a cheeky grin, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nah, she's going to fall for me, Georgie," said Paul confidently, fixing his bow tie. "After all, I am the cutest and most handsome Beatle."

"You all sound very silly," said Ringo, and George stuck out his tongue at Ringo.

"Stop babbling! They're coming! Act normal!" said Paul, and then they talked about something unnecessary like how black John's shoes were, and how messy George's hair was.

"Hello, boys," Brian greeted with a happy smile on his face.

"Hello, Brian," the four Beatles greeted him back with a polite, yet flirting smile.

"I would like you to meet my dear friend, Marianne Faithfull," Brian introduced the boys to the pretty blonde bird, Marianne Faithfull. "Marianne, these are, well, The Beatles."

Marianne let out her white hand for each of the lads to shake with a wide pretty smile. "It is very nice to finally meet you all," she said politely.

John shook her hand first with a flirtatious grin on his face. "It is very nice to meet you, too, Ms. Faithfull," he said, and planted a kiss on her hand.

Paul noticed she had large, wide, gray eyes. She had a pair of rosy cheeks—probably because of her small freckles. And she had a pair of thick, kissable pink lips, and they looked thin when she smiled. She was very beautiful. The boys were all astonished to see this very beautiful girl standing shyly beside Brian.

She shook hands with each of the lads, but Paul felt something electrifying when he touched her smooth hand. Her gray eyes looking into his hazel eyes with smiles on both of their faces. He could tell he was Marianne's favorite Beatle from the way she looked at him.

"How did you know, Marianne, Brian?" Ringo asked.

"Marianne and I met on the release of the first issue of Rolling Stone magazine last year," said Brian. "I recall of…one of you, lads, singing her first single…"

"Oh, that was me, Brian," said Ringo with a smile, and then looked at Marianne. "No wonder you seem so very familiar, and your voice, as well! Marianne, you have a wonderful voice!"

"Thank you, Ringo," she thanked him humbly, and then laughed shyly. "I can't believe a Beatle just complimented me!"

"Believe it or not, love," said Ringo, "I just did." And then he winked at her that made her giggle shyly.

Brian excused himself to greet more guests, and Marianne was left alone with the four Beatles. All four of them were still astonished on how beautiful she looked dressed in that below the knee white dress, and her golden hair resting on her back casually.

"So, where are you from, Marianne?" George asked.

"I was born in London, but grew up in Reading after my parents' divorce," she said.

"You don't look like the usual British birds," said John, obviously he had been observing her. "You look like you're German, or…some kind."

"Well, I'm actually half English and half Austro Hungarian," she said.

"No wonder you have such a…unique face," said John with a huge grin on his face, obviously trying to flirt with her.

The four Beatles had been entertaining her throughout the evening. Paul asked her to dance with him, and she gladly accepted. They happily danced to _Dizzy Miss Lizzy_—the last track of _Help!_

"You're a wonderful dancer, Marianne," he remarked when the song ended.

She grinned. "Thank you, Paul," she thanked him politely, and then yawned. "I can't believe it's still ten in the evening, but I feel so tired and sleepy! I think I'm going to go back to my flat with John."

"Who's John?" he asked.

"John Dunbar," she said. "He's my husband."

"Oh, so you're married."

She nodded her head. "Peter Asher was John's best man," she said.

"When was your wedding?"

"Last May."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm going to be eighteen years old this December, Paul," she said, and then yawned again. "Alright, I'm going to go home, now. It was nice to finally talk to you, and meet you, Paul."

He smiled at her. "The pleasure's all mine, love," he said.

She bid him goodbye, and then the other Beatles.

"Brian, it was a lovely release party of The Beatles' new album," she said to Brian, as she was about to leave.

"Thank you, dear," he thanked her. "Oh, are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I am," she said. "I'm very tired, and I don't want little Nicholas to be tired, as well."

"Oh, yes, right," he said, nodding his head. "I'll see you soon, Marianne."

"I'll see you soon," she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for inviting me to the party, Brian."

"It's my pleasure, my dear," he said, and then waved her goodbye as she left his flat.

Paul tapped Brian on the shoulder, and then he glanced at Paul.

"So…Marianne is married?" Paul asked.

"Yes, she is," said Brian. "She's pregnant. Can't you see her big stomach?"

"No, I don't," he said. "Maybe, it's because of her dress."

"I suppose, yes," said Brian, and patted Paul on the shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint you, son."

"Yeah, it's all right." Said Paul.

_Marianne is pregnant_, Paul thought as he walked to the boys. He thought about telling the news of Marianne's marriage to the boys. But they wouldn't be interested in her anymore, so he remained it as a secret. _I'll just let them find out by themselves._ And then he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? Good? Okay? Bad? Lame? You can tell me what you think of this chapter or story by reviewing. Okay? Okay. Have a nice day, everyone!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, okay, this is chapter two of _And Your Bird Can Sing_! Thank you, ringorrats, for being the first to review this story! You. Are. Amazing. I love you, okay? :3 Oh, and I've sent you the list of songs heheh :D Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Paul was lying on his bed in the attic of the Ashers' house while listening to the radio. He turned up the volume when he heard the host of the radio mentioning Marianne Faithfull.

"Here it is, _Yesterday_, a cover song of The Beatles sung beautifully by the lovely Marianne Faithfull from her latest album, _Go Away From My World_," he said, and then the song began to play.

Paul's jaws literally dropped when he heard Marianne singing for the first time.

_Holy crap!_ He thought. _She has an amazing voice!_ _And she did a very good job on my song! She's singing _my_ song! I can't believe it!_

Marianne had a very beautiful voice—an angel-like voice, according to Paul. She sung it so perfectly, and he felt like a very proud father just by hearing his masterpiece being sung by the woman he admired—_fancied_—so much.

And then a few months later, he heard Marianne was going to be in the TV show to appreciate the music of his and John, titled _The Music of Lennon and McCartney_. But she was going to appear in the part two of the TV show.

It was on a December, and they were shooting the second part of _The Music of Lennon and McCartney_. The first few seconds, Paul was going to sing the first few lines of _Yesterday_, and then she was going to sing the rest of the song.

Paul stood a little bit far from her with his guitar, and he looked at her. Her nose was being powdered just before they started shooting part two of _The Music of Lennon and McCartney_. She looked at him, and smiled at him. She'd just given birth to her son, Nicholas, and she looked very beautiful, as always.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

She nodded her head.

"You're going to be fab," he said, and she only smiled at him.

The lights faded to black, and only one spotlight shone on him. We'd started filming. He picked his guitar strings, and then began to sing his song.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday…_"

And then, it was her turn.

"_Suddenly, I'm not half the one I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why he had to go?_

_I don't know, he wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong,_

_Now I long for yesterday…"_

He was very amazed by how beautiful she sung it—and he was watching her sing live. He noticed everything—how sad her gray eyes were, how high her voice was, and how beautiful she looked in that nice purple dress.

"_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why he had to go?_

_I don't know, he wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong,_

_Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_…"

She stopped singing, and everyone applauded. She looked at the camera, and gave a small smile. She was very amazing when she sang it. The four Beatles came to her to congratulate her on how beautiful she sang it.

"That was really beautiful, Marianne," said Ringo with his handsome grin.

"Thank you, lads, thank you," she thanked them with a really huge grin. "I thought I was going to blow it!"

"I told you, you're going to be fab!" said Paul with his thumb up, and a wink.

"Thank you, Paul, for believing in me," she thanked him.

He smiled at her. "No problem, Marianne," he said with a wink, once again.

And then they never heard of her again until March 1966.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You can watch <em>The Music of Lennon and McCartney <em>in YouTube! What do you think of this chapter? You can tell me by reviewing this chapter. Okay, I love you, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update this story. I always keep on forgetting to update this. Thank you to my new reader, Nomad Orphan In The Undertow, for reviewing. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. It's going to get a little...dirty. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>March 1966<p>

The telephone suddenly rang in Ringo's house, and he had to pick it up, because he was home alone. Maureen and Zak went to Liverpool to visit Maureen's mother. And Ringo was all alone at home for two weeks.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Ringo. It's me, Marianne," said the caller.

"Oh, hello, Marianne," he greeted her back.

"Are you home alone?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Would you like to come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a jiffy." She said.

And she was there really quick. She was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck black shirt, and a really mini black skirt. She looked like a French girl. Ringo was immediately turned on when he saw her standing dressing like that before him.

"Hello, Ringo," she greeted him with a grin.

"He-hello, Marianne," he greeted her back nervously. "Please, come in."

She came in, and then he closed the door. He led her to the living room, and they sat side by side on the sofa. Her revealing knee brushed against his covered leg. His heart was beating fast, and he looked at his fingers as if he was really interested in them.

"Do you have a cigarette, Ringo?" she asked.

"Sure, I do," he said, and gave her one cigarette.

She placed the cigarette between her kissable thick lips, and lit it with Ringo's lighter. She sucked the smoke, and blew it through her nose. She looked at him with her gray eyes, and smiled at him sexily.

"Thank you, Ringo," she thanked him.

"You're welcome, love," he said with a smile.

She placed the cigarette between her long and slender fingers, and blew the smoke through her mouth. She looked at his handsome blue eyes, and gently caressed his cheek.

"You know…I've always found you very adorable, Ringo," she said as she continued to caress his cheek.

"Tha-thank you, Marianne," he thanked her with a nervous smile.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, and he froze. He didn't see that coming! You know, to be kissed by Marianne. Even though it was only on the cheek. She held his jaws, and then turned his head so he could look at her.

"What's wrong, Ringo?" she asked him innocently.

He shook his head. "No-nothing's w-wrong," he said, and managed a smile.

"Your blue eyes are really…sexy," she said with lust in her eyes.

She placed the cigarette on the ashtray, and then she lied down on top of Ringo. She could feel his tent between her thighs, and smiled with satisfaction. She bit her lip, and whispered in his ear, "Where's your bedroom, Ringo?"

He immediately stood up from the sofa, and grabbed her by the hand. He led her to his bedroom, and they locked themselves in. Marianne undressed herself in front of Ringo, and allowed him to touch her everywhere he wanted. And then he undressed himself when he couldn't take it anymore.

"I've always found you very attractive, Ms. Faithfull," said Ringo as they made love on his bed.

"Thank you…Ringo," she thanked him, and gasped on how passionate their sex was.

They lied down next to each other on the bed as they caught their breaths. Both of them were very surprised on how great their sex was. Ringo was still staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide opened. He reached for the drawer, and grabbed a joint out. He lit it with his lighter, and inhaled the smoke.

"Do you want to try?" he offered her.

She took the joint from him, and sipped it meaningfully. She closed her eyes for a while, and then opened them again. The pain that was in her head slowly faded away, and tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth, and tried to say something, but she couldn't. She was lost, because of her stoned and colorful moment. Everything was very beautiful. She started to see psychedelic colors on the wall, and she grabbed Ringo's arm.

"Ringo…" she gasped.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded her head, and wiped the tears away from her face. She looked at her wet fingertips, and her tears had colors. They turned blue, and then pink, and then orange.

"Oh, Ringo…" she sighed. "I'm so…stoned."

"It's the greatest feeling, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

Their trip lasted for ten minutes, and then they were back on earth. They stood up from the bed, and wore their clothes. They tidied up the bed together, so Maureen wouldn't find out on what they'd done.

Ringo walked Marianne to the front door, and she thanked him for a wonderful afternoon.

"It is my pleasure, Marianne," he said with a smile.

"I'll see you soon, then," she said, and waved her hand at him. "_Au revoir, _Ringo Starr!" She walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In real life, Marianne slept with three members of The Rolling Stones. But I saw a picture of her and Paul in a Stella McCartney fashion show, and I thought of how cute they were. Last month, I got the greatest idea to write this fanfic, and changed the plot a little. Instead of The Rolling Stones, why not four of The Beatles? Lucky Marianne...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, alright, so...finally, I've updated this story. The _John _in this chapter is Marianne's husband - John Dunbar. Yeah, that man who introduced our John Lennon to Yoko Ono. For my readers who love Paul...I'm warning you, you might get jealous. Consider yourself warned. Anyway, proceed!**

* * *

><p>Marianne quietly closed the door after she came in her apartment. She quietly set her bag on the couch, and she heard squeaking noises coming from the bedroom. She quietly walked to the bedroom, and the door was half closed. She peeked in and saw her husband shagging their pretty babysitter—Maggie McGivern. Marianne softly harrumphed, and walked away.<p>

She went to Nicholas's room, and saw him asleep in his cradle. She walked in, and closed the door quietly. She sat on the chair next to his cradle, and peeked in to see him sleeping quietly. She sighed, and looked away. She wanted to cry after seeing what her husband just did with Maggie—but she couldn't, and she didn't know why she wasn't able to cry.

After staying in the room for twenty minutes, she heard the front door closing. She walked out of Nicholas's room, and saw John facing the front door. He was only using his trousers, and his back was sort of sweating. She took a few deep breaths before confronting him.

"What were you doing, John?" she asked.

John turned around looking very surprised. "Oh, Marianne! You gave me quite a fright!" he said, grinning nervously.

She remained a straight face. "What were you doing, John? In the room?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I was just lying down," he lied.

Even though she had a straight face, she was looking at him as if she was about to kill him that moment. "Don't lie to me, John. I know you were shagging the babysitter!" She said sternly.

"Oh, you and your bloody rubbish, Marianne!"

"_My_ bloody rubbish? Is it mine, or is it yours? Oh! it's yours, John! I know what you were doing with Maggie! I'm not an idiot, John. I know when my eyes are fooling me or not. And I saw everything, John! _Everything_! How dare you!" she said, and started to cry.

She sat on the couch, and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "How can you even do such a thing to me?" she sobbed. "Don't you love me?" He looked at her with his eyes wide opened. "Tell me, John! Don't just…stand there looking like an idiot!"

He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her as she cried really hard. "Marianne…please don't…don't cry." He said softly.

"Don't you love me, John?" she sobbed, her voice shaking.

"I do…" he said.

She shook her head, and pushed him away from her. She stood up from the couch. "You and your lies!" she screamed, and stormed out of the apartment.

She ran as fast as she could to the nearest bus stop, and as she did so she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. People stood and stared at her as she ran while crying. There was only one place for her to go at this situation.

Paul lied down on the comfortable sofa with a sigh, and turned on the television. Jane was away for her new film. She left him alone in peace. Finally. And then the doorbell rang, which he had to answer, because he was the only one at home.

"Coming!" he said as he lazily approached the door.

He opened it, and saw Marianne standing on the doorstep crying. Her hair was messy as if she'd been running all the way from her apartment to his house in Cavendish Avenue.

"Marianne, are you all right?" he asked.

"No," she sobbed, wiping the tears away from her face with her hands.

He let her in, and he closed the door behind them when she'd got in. She immediately hugged him, and buried her face on his firm chest.

"Oh, Paul! I regret for marrying him!" she sobbed.

"What did John do?" he asked, hugging her tenderly.

"He was fucking the babysitter…" she said.

"Maggie?"

"Yes. Her."

He gently stroked her hair while thinking—_Maggie wouldn't do that kind of thing_.

"There, there, Marianne. You'll be all right. After a nice cup of tea! And perhaps a little acid, and you'll forget what he'd done!" he said, smiling.

"Are you sure it will work?" she asked. "I'm not really in the mood for drugs. Do you have a bottle of wine or champagne or…whiskey?"

"You name it, love." He said. "Come! Let's go to the kitchen."

They both walked to the kitchen, and she sat on a chair while she watched Paul search for a bottle of wine. She wiped the tears away from her face, and she lighted a cigarette. He poured wine into two wine glasses, and then gave one to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, and then sipped her drink slowly.

She talked to him about the feeling she had about John fooling around with Maggie, and talking about it made her feel better. She had no idea that Paul had a rather secret relationship with Maggie—was it proper to call it a _secret relationship_? No—_fling_!

She looked at his eyes tenderly, and he looked back at her with loving eyes. She took her last drag of cigarette, and then crushed it on the ashtray.

"Thank you for…listening to me about it, Paul," she said, and then looked at him. "I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, love," he said, pushing a stray of hair behind her ear.

He leaned his face closer to her face, and without hesitation, she kissed him before he could. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, and she let out a soft kittenish moan. He slowly parted his lips away from hers, and then looked at each other. She sighed, and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Paul…" she said with sad eyes. "I know that you have a girlfriend, and everything…"

"Hey," he said, holding her chin and looking directly into her eyes with a smile that could kill, "it's alright. I quite enjoyed it, actually."

A small smile crept to her face.

He started to kiss her again, but with more passion this time. She had to hold his collars, because it was very passionate. He lowered her down until she was lying down on the sofa. He lied down on top of her, and kissed her neck.

He unzipped the zipper on the back of her dress skillfully, and then he lowered the straps below her bust. He unhooked her bra, and threw it to the floor. He was rather surprised to see a young lady at her age to have quite big tits. She chuckled.

"My manager call me _an angel with big tits_," she said with a smile.

He smiled back sexily. "And you are," he said.

He undressed himself after undressing her, and they made love like never before on that sofa. They cried out their names, and didn't care if somebody heard them or not. But that was impossible, because there was a large gate in front of his house.

She lied down on top of him after ten minutes of passionate sex while catching her breath. She rested her head on his neck, and his arm was on her back. They both lifted their heads when they heard outside the house. Paul saw a girl sneaking to a bush.

"Marianne, you have to use your clothes," he said.

"Why? Apple Scruffs?" she asked.

"Yes." He said. "Now, hurry."

They both stood up from the sofa, and carried their clothes while running out of the living room to wear their clothes in front of the door.

"Now I have to find a way to deal with her so you can come out," he said. "Stay here."

He opened the door, and walked out while Marianne waited for him inside.

"Danielle, you don't have to hide, you know," Paul said, standing on the front porch while holding his hips.

A petit brunette came out of the bush shyly while holding an autograph book. He smiled at her kindly, and she took a hint that she should approach him.

He knew Danielle. She would always wait outside his house at this hour, and usually when he was recording at Abbey Road, she would wait outside the studio.

"How do you know I was hiding?" she asked shyly, afraid to look Paul in the eyes.

"I know everything, darling," he said with a cheeky smile. "So, what can I do for you?"

"An autograph…" she said softly with red cheeks.

"But haven't I give you one last week?" he asked.

"I…" she sighed. "Can I just have one night with you, Paul?" she looked at him in the eyes this time.

He noticed how desperate she was to have a one-night stand with him. Even though she was an attractive young lady, he didn't want to do her.

"I'm sorry, Danielle," he said kindly. "But you're still too young. Why don't you come around when you're older?"

"But I'm sixteen!"

"I have a girlfriend."

"That's alright. Jane won't know."

He sighed, and then looked at the opened front door. He looked back at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Alright. But be back tomorrow, alright?" he said softly so Marianne couldn't hear.

She grinned at him. "Thank you, Paul!" she said.

"Now, go home." He said. "And tell the other Apple Scruffs to go home as well. It seems like it's going to rain."

She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then ran to the front gate.

Paul should do something about tomorrow.

Marianne came out of the house quietly, and stood next to Paul.

"She's gone?" she asked.

"She's gone."

"And the others?"

"Gone as well."

"Alright." She said. "It looks like I have to go back to John, and discuss about his affair. I'm thinking of a divorce. Thank you for the lovely sex, Paul."

He chuckled. "My pleasure."

She planted a kiss on his lips, and then stalked away while waving him goodbye while the wind gently swept her golden hair off her shoulders.

_Man, what a fox!_ He thought to himself while watching her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So...yeah. Well - this is rather awkward. Tell me what you think by reviewing! And you can also give me suggestions for this story! :D But for now, <em>adieu<em>!**


End file.
